1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to an improvement in a composite semiconductor device including a plurality of semiconductor elements which are electrically isolated from each other through an isolating region and are formed on a single substrate.
2. Description of the Background
1. First Background Art